Sorrisos
by Debby-Chan
Summary: Em qualquer momento ela sorria. Fosse por estar feliz ou para me fazer sentir bem. Mas o melhor de tudo, ela sorria para mim. -Fic de presente para a Raayy. Betada pela ChibiAnne.-


**Sorrisos**

Desde a primeira vez em que eu a vi, ela sempre exibiu um sorriso. Aquele sorriso que ela dava sempre quando estava comigo. Para ela tudo estava bom desde que eu estivesse bem, e sorrir era o modo que ela fazia para tentar me enganar, me fazer pensar que _ela_ estava bem. Ela só se importava comigo, e eu só me importava com ela. Esse era um dos motivos para ela sorrir, para eu não me sentir mal. Porém, eu a conhecia bem o suficiente para saber interpretar cada sorriso.

Geralmente, seu sorriso é, apesar de simples, muito confortante. Vê-la sorrir daquela forma, me deixava tranqüila, como se nada nem ninguém pudesse acabar com aquela felicidade. Às vezes eu penso se, antes de eu conhecê-la, ela já sorria assim. Gostaria de pensar que ela não sorria desse jeito antes. Porque gosto do sorriso dela, gosto que ele seja **só** meu. E imaginar que este sorriso só nasceu por minha causa, me deixa feliz.

Como estou falando de sorrisos, não poderia deixar de falar do primeiro que eu vi dela. Era o dia marcado para nos conhecermos. Nagisa-sensei me levara até o local de encontro e me deixou em uma sala para eu esperar. Todos me diziam que era normal ficar empolgada ou nervosa, mas eu me sentia extremamente normal. Não tinha curiosidade sobre quem seria meu sacrifício, se seria homem, mulher, a sua idade, não me interessava. Afinal, éramos zeros, se eu quisesse trocar de sacrifício seria só pedir para a sensei, duvido que ela me negasse este favor. Mas, quando recebi o sinal da sensei para entrar na sala, quando a vi pela primeira vez, quando vi seu sorriso, notei que não precisaria de nada além dela.

_"Sou Nakano Yamato. Sempre estive esperando por você."_

A primeira coisa que me chamou a atenção foi seu sorriso. O modo que ela falava e sorria ao mesmo tempo, sua doce voz, os movimentos de seus lábios dizendo aquelas palavras, tudo fez a minha mente parar. Por sorte, senti que minha expressão não mudara, e assim continuei tentando ignorar quaisquer pensamentos sobre aquele sorriso.

Yamato, na época, tinha seus cabelos loiros, curtos, e sua orelha ainda não havia caído. Claro, ela era inocente _demais_ para perder as orelhas. Acho que minha presença a fez perder aquela pureza, mas não ligo. Afinal, conseguimos algo melhor, não é? Lembro exatamente quando aconteceu. Foi no dia em que nossos nomes apareceram, algum tempo após termos nos conhecido.

_"Kouya, seu nome apareceu?"_

_"Sim, no meu seio."_

_"Ahh, você também? No meu também!"_

Naquela hora, não me veio nada à cabeça para dizer, e num tom quase que inocente, perguntei se ela gostaria de ver. Ela disse que sim, e ambas despimos nossas blusas para ver nossos nomes.

_"É verdade! Igualzinho ao meu!"_

_"Sim"_

_"Seus seios são tão pequenos!"_

_"Quieta!"_

Yamato, que olhava para o meu nome, levantou seu rosto me observando. Quando notei, ela simplesmente sorriu. Nunca pensei que poderia me apaixonar por uma pessoa como ela. Alguém que sorrisse toda hora para mim e que fizesse várias piadinhas mesmo sabendo que eu não riria, tentando várias vezes me fazer sorrir. E, mesmo falhando muitas vezes, ela sabia que eu estaria sorrindo por dentro, pois, ainda que não demonstrando, eu agradecia por termos nos encontrado e por tudo ser assim.

Naquele dia, _ah_, foi naquele dia em que perdemos as orelhas. Quando nós perdemos a única coisa que não ficaríamos tristes em perder. Perdemos nossa inocência, mas ganhamos algo maior. Para uns, aquilo poderia até ser apenas desejo carnal, mas, para nós era algo maior, era uma prova de amor.

Entretanto, os mesmos nomes que nos trouxeram tanta felicidade também nos causaram grande tristeza e angústia. Foi quando soubemos que Yamato seria substituída. Naquele momento, eu não consegui entender como ela pôde sorrir.

"_Precisamos trocar o sacrifício que não luta como deveria_"

Primeiramente, eu não acreditei. Era bem provável que Yamato só tivesse passado por uma pequena crise sem importância. Mas quando eu vi, no meio daquela luta, que a marca do nosso nome havia desaparecido, eu entrei em pânico. A sensei não podia fazer isso com a gente, não podia nos separar!

Tanto para mim quanto para a Yamato, um combatente com um sacrifício de outro nome era inaceitável. Mesmo que meu novo sacrifício tivesse o meu mesmo nome, eu não conseguiria me adaptar. Até porque, para mim, se não fosse com a Yamato não seria com mais ninguém.

E aí ela sorriu para mim. Era um daqueles sorrisos que diziam que estava tudo bem, só para não me preocupar, tentando me confortar de que não era tão ruim afinal das contas. Ninguém sorriria daquele jeito pra mim. Ninguém. Talvez ela não soubesse que, para mim, que se explodisse o mundo, eu só precisava dela.

_"Você ainda me ama, mesmo não sendo mais uma zero? Morreria junto comigo?"_

_"Sim... Morreria se for o que você desejar"_

_"É a primeira vez que a vejo chorar, Yamato. Vamos morrer juntas"_

Porque, entre nos separarmos e eu deixar de ser zero, a primeira está fora de cogitação.

_"Se tivermos de viver e não pudermos ficar juntas, eu prefiro a morte!"_

E aquelas foram as palavras que mais me chocaram em toda a minha vida. Também foram as que mais me deixaram feliz. E as que mais me fizeram chorar. Se ela continuasse sorrindo para mim, eu me sentiria capaz de fazer o impossível e que nada me atrapalharia. Naquele dia, nós morremos assim como nascemos. Perdemos nosso nome, Zero, mas ganhamos nossa liberdade para ficarmos juntas. Foi apenas naquele momento que eu percebi o quanto os sorrisos dela me faziam ficar calma, me faziam ter confiança e ser mais forte. Me faziam amá-la mais.

_Yamato continue sempre sorrindo para mim._

* * *

**N/a**

**O final está uma bosta. ;-;**

**A Fic é de presente para a Raayy, pois eu nunca dei nada para ela n.n Espero que você tenha gostado! TE AMO, PORRA! **

**Depois de meses de convivência com a Raayy e a Jana, eu TINHA de passar a gostar de yuri. É fofo i.i **

**Quero tentar escrever mais sobre Loveless, será que na próxima será sobre o Ritsuka-kun? Também quero escrever sobre o Yayoi e o Kio XD **

**Bem, já falei demais, beijos :3 **


End file.
